彼女が叫んだ時: When She Cried
by x-Oreo Neko-x
Summary: Previsouly titled Forever and Ever: If I leave with you look for me? If I die with you stay with me? Plz R&R Roxas
1. Welcome to Organization XIII

* * *

…**Forever And Ever….**

_By: Hikari_

If I leave will you look for me? If I die will you stay with me?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Organization XIII**

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

_Two children around the age of 7 walked down the street of Hikari_** (1)** _They held hands_ _and tried to find shelter form the rain. "Roxas…?" The little girl asked._

"…_Yeah?" He looked at her and smiled. _

"_If I leave will you look for me?" She looked down at her feet Roxas blinked at her question but then smiled._

"_Forever and ever, Hikari..." Roxas hugged her; he looked around and saw a light. "Wait here, I'll be back okay?" She nodded and saw him run off. "Don't move!" He called out and ran off. _

_Hikari looked around and sighed. She didn't even notice the man behind her, until he covered her mouth and ran off with her. "Roxas…!" She cried out as loud as she could even with the hand on her mouth. But she knew he would never come…_

**X--X--X--X--X--X--X**

A blond boy walked down the streets of Tokyo- He looked back and forth to see men he knew count money in the middle of the street.

His name was Roxas a young 15 year old boy, he wore a black vest, and over his shoulder he had a kaki almost white jacket with checkered pattern, his pants where black and kaki and his shoes where a black color with red. Roxas walked down to an empty table and sat on one of the chairs that where next to it.

"...Hikari…" Roxas sighed out and looked at a little picture he had taken out.

_Roxas ran back to his friend, he had found a permanent home. "Hika guess what!" Roxas saw nothing in the street. "Hike looked back and forth and saw nothing but the reflection of the light behind him._

"_See… She's not interested in you- Come on now boy…" A man took Roxas by his shoulder and led him to a car behind them. _

"Roxas..!" A brunette called out form a building and whistled for the blond to come. "Father wants to see you!" Roxas sighed and got up. "Not even for five minutes can't he leave me alone…." He mumbled as he walked to the door where the brunette called from.

"What now?" The blond asked annoyed.

"A new job- Riku and I have no part of it this time though…" The brunet said sadly.

"I knew it…" The blond grumbled and walked inside.

**X--X--X--X--X--X--X**

"Yes Father?" Roxas bowed as she looked at a man sitting in a large arm chair.

"I have a new job for you." The man said as he took hold of a portfolio and handed it to Roxas. "Two targets a man in his late 40's and a young girl your age both are Yamaguchi-gumi **(2)**." Roxas opened the portfolio and took a look at it.

"I want you to join their clan for a couple of months, get enough information about their plans, and then kill them, understood? No evidence, not a single trace that you were the one who killed them okay?" The blond nodded. "What're their names?" Roxas asked as he slammed the portfolio back to a table close to him.

"Diz Nomura, age 48 or 49. Leader of the clan in which you're about to join." The man turned around to face Roxas. "The girl's name is yet unknown to me- You'll know her instantly though. She's the youngest of the clan and Diz's most precious of his children." The man laughed as he smoked a cigar. "Now go, Riku and Sora will take you to the destination." He said and Roxas bowed again.

"As you wish, Xemnas…" Roxas walked to the door and walked out.

**X--X--X--X--X--X--X**

Diz looked out the window f his study room. A black care parked outside the gates as a blond boy came out the back.

"He's here…" He said.

"Who's here sir?" A man with a scar between his eyes asked as he looked out the window as well.

"The new member, Siax… Call everyone out to the library."

"As you wish sir…" Siax walked out the room and closed the door softly.

Diz walked out his study room and to the grand hall in front of the main door. As he walked into the scene, many other people walked down the stairs behind him.

"Father what the hell is going on?" A red head asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Axel, our newest member is arriving…" Diz said. "The new member is here?!" A blond girl 'fixed' her hair even if she and everyone else were in their pajamas.

"Larxene please, don't start…" A pink haired man said. "Shut up Malurxia! By the way Namine said not to call her back." Larxene said. "Oh, burn!" Axel joked.

"Zip it pyro…" Malurxia mumbled.

"That's enough! You're 18 and 19 for the love of god, can't you be more like Demyx?!" Diz yelled. "Father, Demyx is more asleep than anyone of us here," Larxene pointed at the blond who held on a seal toy. "Plus he's 18 and won't let go of his stuffed animal!"

"Oh will you just be quiet already?" A blue haired man walked down the stairs as he read a book.

"We're not in the library Zexion so you shut up." Axel hissed.

"Do we open the door sir?" Two men came in, one with an eye patch and the other with dread locks.

"Yes please do…" Diz sighed as his children fought. "Where are Luxord and Vexen at?" He asked to one of the two men. "Luxord is still in Las Vegas doing the job you ordered him **(3)**. And Vexen went to get medicine for the girl."

"And how is she?" Diz looked at him.

"Still in danger but she'll live."

"Thank you Xigbar, Xaldin. Let Lexaeus and the boy now please." The door opened to show Roxas in a suit, his eyes covered by black sunglasses as a rather large man stood next to him. He looked around and his eyes finally fell on Diz.

"You must be Roxas Yamamoto." The boy just nodded. "Perfect, there are your new roommates, Malurxia, Axel, Larxene, Zexion and Demyx." He led the blond to each of his children and each shook his hand.

"These are the older members, Siax, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexeaus; two of our members are out for the moment." Roxas gave them a nod as a sing of greeting. Roxas looked around to count each of them again, and the two members he hadn't met yet. All which were 12 in total.

Larxene was now whining about having a kid in the house, but Axel seemed trilled to see the blond. "Father… Nee-chans **(4)**, Nii-san… What's going on?" Every one looked at the top of the stairs as a girl looked down at them as Demyx ran to her.

"Sis..! Go back to bed please, you shouldn't be up…!" Axel and Larxene made their way to the girl soon Malurxia and Zexion came as well to help the girl. They walked a few steps up but not far enough.

"Roxas, that's my youngest daughter… Hikari…" Roxas' met the girl's and she smiled warmly.

"Welcome to Organization 13."

* * *

**End of chapter one: the reason why I did this story is because I felt bad for using another person's plot, and I kind of said "Hikari, use Romeo and Juliet with a mix of the mafia and there you have it!" And yes I here it is D**

**(1) **Hikari, yes it is real! It's located in the costal prefecture of Yamaguchi- which is kind of ironic I have to say.

**(2) **Yamaguchi- gumi, the largest Yakuza family in all of Japan, maybe even the whole world- so please don't send them after me for using them…

**(3) **Obviously Luxord would be gambling his life away lol

**(4) **Yeah, I have no idea how you say more than one older brother in Japanese so until I look it up I'll change it sorry about that though


	2. It's Just Like Higurashi No Naku Ni

…**Forever And Ever….**

_By: Hikari_

If I leave will you look for me? If I die will you stay with me?

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's just like 'Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai'**

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

It was the day after arrival, and Roxas walked down the hall of the mansion as everyone slept in for the night, not noticing the loud snores coming form Axel's room which was right next to Roxas'.

"…How can they sleep?" He asked with a slight annoyed tone as he shook his head in embarrassment.

Roxas kept on walked until he reached the set of stairs which led to the entrance, not that he wanted to leave or anything; but if he did Xemnas would kill him. He was just thirsty and wanted some water.

The mansion was dark, and only the moonlight shone through the windows making it a bit hard to walk down the stairs without tripping, or worse; falling.

The blond teen walked to the living room and saw a light and a slight laugh. He saw the head of someone sitting in the couch as they watched TV, or at least he thought it was TV. Roxas grabbed a metal bar which was an umbrella really. He made his way to the person and raised the umbrella; he was ready to hit the figure when they turned around. Their eye's wide.

"…Miss…" Roxas dropped the umbrella to his side and sighed out.

"Sorry to scare you Miss," He laughed a bit.

"…Its okay, Roxas-right?" He nodded. "Axel told me about your name but you can't really trust Nii-san **(1)**, you know." She smiled and turned back to the TV.

"Uhh, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Watching TV, Nii-san's snores are killer…" She sweat dropped. "By the way, please don't tell anyone I was here! Father will kill me if he found out I left my room…" She looked down.

"Why can't you come out then..?"

"Because of some stupid accident, can't leave my room at any cost- Geez they treat me like a dog…" She huffed.

"My father is like that too, sometimes of course." Roxas sat next t her and looked at the TV show and noticed a girl laughing like a maniac.

"What are you watching Miss..?"

"Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai **(2)** - long title I know, but it's very decent for my liking." She laughed a bit at the girl which scared Roxas to death.

"What's it about?" Better get to know his target right?

"Oh, just stuff."

"…Like?"

"It's a small town called Hinamizawa, and the main characters are- Keiichii, Shion, Rena, Mion, Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu. Well that's what I think. The plot is very questionable since the episodes take place in what looks like a different world each time but with the same outcome." The girl pointed out.

"What outcome?" Roxas raised his eye brow.

"Oh you'll see!"

And he did, not even 10 minutes into the show and he was repeating the same thing over and over again in shock. "I saw a little girl stab her self with a knife…" 'Rika' as the girl said her name was, had stabbed her own head with a knife against the wall, and to tell you the truth Roxas wasn't very found of such things.

He looked to his side and saw his 'Miss' laughing her heart out, she even had little tear in her eyes from the laughing. The whole ordeal was over in only two hours which where in total of 4 episodes, and that left Roxas shaking worse than if he stood in the top of Mt. Fuji during winter.

"T-that was bloody, Miss…" He said.

"Heh, not as much as this place…!" The girl laughed as she sat up from the couch and walked to the stairs. "This clan is just like Higurashi No Naku Ni… You will never expect what is going to happen…" With that she yawned and started to walk up the stairs. Roxas turned back to the TV and looked at the creditd of the anime.

"…And Roxas…?" She called making the blond turn back at her. "Call me Hikari" Hikari walked up the stairs leaving a smirking Roxas. "Sure thing, Hikari…"

X--X--X--X--X--X--X

Axel, Larxene, Zexion and Malurxia leaned or sat some where in the large kitchen as Roxas came into scene. "Look who's here! If it isn't little Rox…!" Axel cheered and nudged the blond.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"You don't want to know…" Roxas sighed out remembering the red head's snores and the gruesome anime.

"I bet your snores didn't let him sleep, Axel!" Larxene snickered as she took a spoonful of her lucky charms.

"I didn't hear him complain." Axel just said and took a bowl of the cereal. "Well you should hear us then." Zexion glared. "I have a fucking migraine from you now." The boy rubbed his head and drank a glass of water and some Advil next to him.

"Aww I bet it isn't so bad!" Axel shrugged.

"Even after a shot of sleeping aids I couldn't shut a single eye, Nii-san." Hikari laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hikari, for the love of Kami-sama **(3) **why are you out of your room?!" Malurxia walked to her. "Vexen said I could." She blinked as a man placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine if she came out her room once in a while." The man said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well then, Vexen meet our new member, Roxas." The blond gave a small bow as the man looked at him. He had dark blond hair that reached his elbows, a large white coat saying 'I'm a doctor don't bother me or else I'll drug you!'

"So this is the young man Hikari told me about this morning right?" She nodded. "Roxas-kun is my new friend!" Hikari said.

"Is that so?" Malurxia and Axel smirked at the blond boy who had a small bush I his face. "If that's okay with father that is..." Larxene smacked her brothers who where mocking the boy. "Or Roxas for that matter."

"I'll go ask Father to prove it!" Hikari ran out the kitchen leaving the others sighing with a small smile in their face. "What a sweet girl," Vexen said and walked out after her.

"Yep, Hika is a really nice girl." Malurxia walked out Larxene and Zexion after him. Roxas just stood there as Axel ate his cereal. The place was quiet, and Roxas took the box of cereal before he served himself in a bowl.

"Hey, ever driven a drift car before?" The red head asked.

* * *

**Meh, I could've done better I swear! But I like it XD**

**I fucked up in the last chapter! Nii-san is brother, Nee-chan is sister **

**Great anime, sadly I hate horror and can't last one minute watching it!**

**Japanese for God **


	3. Insane

…**彼女が叫んだ時****: When She Cried…**

_By: Hikari_

If I leave will you look for me? If I die will you stay with me?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Insane**

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"Hey, ever driven a drift car before?"

Roxas raised his head to look at the red head.

"What?"

"A car, Rox, a car..."

Roxas shook his head and poured milk on his luck charms. "No why?"

"Ahh, just wondering…" Axel hummed. He placed the bowl in the counter behind him and looked at looked at Roxas before he smirked.

"Want to learn?"

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"If it is okay with Roxas to be your friend, now go eat something, you must be hungry…"

"Thanks Father! I'm going to change now."

"By the way dear have you heard of Luxord?" She stopped her hand in the handle of the door.

"No…" She said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I said No!" Hikari ran out the door of the large library/ studio. Diz sighed as he sat back on his chair. Xigbar and Xaldin stood behind him.

"What's gotten into her?"

"I don't know Xigbar maybe she's just in a small bad mood," Diz rubbed his chin in thought. "After all, we don't know how she might react back right?" He closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair.

_It was a dark evening in the Mansion-_

"Are you ready for the reunion Sir?" Xigbar said.

"It's today?" Diz sweat dropped and the two men nodded. "…You two have any news on Luxord…?" Diz asked bringing back the serious hue to the room. Xigbar went to close the door and Xaldin got a small shot of Brandy. "We have no contact with him yet, Sir."

"Where is that man..? It had been days now…" Diz took the shot glass from Xaldin and drank it. "Sir the car is ready…" Xaldin added before the three walked out the room.

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

Hikari was wearing a small white dress with white lining she wore some boots that reached her knees and a pair of black finger less arm wraps. **(1)**

Hikari tied her hair back with a small black ribbon and looked back at an open closet door. She smirked as she saw a bloody man's hand from behind the open door.

"…Morning Luxord..." She said, her sweet voice gone and replaced by a sadistic and sad tone as she kicked the hand back inside the clothing empty closet and slammed the door shut.

She walked to her door and looked back at the closet before she walked out.

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"Axel I think maybe we should…"

"…Nonsense Roxas!" Axel laughed as they walked to the drive way. "Now stop whining and have some fun! Enjoy each day as if it were your last!" He smiled and played with a set of keys in his hands.

They walked to some parked cars right next to the gate entrance.

"And there she is, my baby!" Axel cried out as he ran to a red car parked next to what seemed a car form the 1930's or 40's

"Isn't she a beauty?" Axel asked the blond who just looked at him and then at the car. "She's well equipped with hydrogen and all perfect for both drifting and racing."

"Axel, a Honda?" Roxas asked with a sight smile. "Hey, I could've gotten something better, but with only 100,000 dollars what else could I do!?" **(2)** They both fell silent… "You know what, forget I said that…"

"Sure if you say so." Axel got inside the car and unlocked the passenger door. "Well then get inside!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun, Roxas. Lex, open the door!" Axel started the car and Lexaeus opened the gate letting the two out.

They noticed Demyx, Zexion, Malurxia and Larxene outside in a car waiting for them.

"Tell me we're coming back in one piece…" Roxas said.

**X--X--X--X--X--X **

_**(2 Hours Later)**_

Laxeaus sighed in anger as he cleaned the rooms of the house. He opened the last the door of the house and saw the neatness of Hikari's room.

"Possible she hid everything in the closet like Axel…" He rumbled. "Like brother like sister…" **(3)**

The large man walked to the closet and opened it. He noticed a very familiar face and a dislocated body… The man's face was covered in bloody bruises and his eyes where pale and showed the pain he must've been through, such was the face expression even mad like Laxeaus who kills for al living couldn't handle. Laxeaus pulled the corpse out and noticed something even more gruesome…

The body wasn't dislocated, it was ripped apart in different parts, arms the torso, head, legs…

"If he wasn't in pieces Luxord would've never fit inside…" The man turned around and saw Hikari standing the door with a very different voice tone than her normal self. "You won't tell Father will you?" She looked at him.

"I-I, miss did you…"

"He deserved it… At least I say he did…" She walked towards Laxeaus who backed away scared. "You will not say anything right?" She looked down at her feet

"M-Miss, I-I won't tell but what-…"

"YOU LIE!!" She cried half shrieked at him. "You'll just hurt me like Luxord did!!" She walked towards him, Lexeaus noticed a large Kanata form the library's collection in her hand. "H-Hikari, I-I please calm down!" Laxeaus tried to get his gun from his jacket for she was too close to do anything now.

"You want to hurt me!" She cried out.

Sadly for Laxeaus, the mansion was empty- Only him and the girl. Laxeaus fell against the wall and onto the floor. Not like he could touch the girl now….

The girl raised the Kanata and brought it down towards the man.

"AHHHHH!!"

**X--X--X--X--X--X **

"AHHHHH!!" Roxas held to dear life onto the car seat as Axel drove around the dangerous mountain.

Cars where in front and back of them most around the same speed and with no space for two cars at a time… Roxas was scared to wits.

"What's with this Clan!!" He yelled out in the open. Making Axel laugh even more. "You guys are insane!"

**X--X--X--X--X--X **

Hikari breather hard as she dropped the Kanata. The metal made a loud noise against the marble floor and settle next to the two bodies.

She looked down to the new body and grabbed Laxeaus by the feet as she pulled him to the closet. She then ran out the room and brought plastic bags. Hikari stuffed Luxord's remains in one of the bags and tied the bag with a small rope she found.

The girl then pushed the bag inside the closet and closed it as she fell against the door. Her white dress filled with blood and tissue, from her previous attack.

Her face had droplets of blood that ran down her cheeks.

The whole place was a mess, the bed was stained, the walls, and floor too.

As the silence took over Hikari started to giggle, then laugh loudly with a large grin in her face. Her evil laugh echoed in the mansion making resting birds fly off the trees. And into the midday sky.

* * *

_**Hikari Sorano: **_

_**Age: 14½ **_

**Bio: Roxas' target of the Yamaguchi-Gumi… Largest Yakuza family in all of history. She may act sweet, but inside she hides something else.**

_**Roxas Nomura:**_

_**Age: 15**_

**Bio: Adopted by a Clan leader of the Sumiyoshi-Kai… Second largest Yakuza family in history and the Yamaguchi-Gumi's enemy. He just put an end to the horrors of the Organization XIII.**

And that a wrap! Chapter is here and yeah I know… strange ending. But I didn't want to involve Roxas and the others too much in this one. So there you have it. Any questions please review or send me a message.

**(1) I'll draw that later since I hate details you can check my deviant art profile if you already know what I mean.**

** (2) Small joke there, if you know how much a Honda costs then you might get it**

** (3) Everyone knows the saying 'Like Father like Son' **


	4. Debt or Whatever it is

…**彼女が叫んだ時****: When She Cried…**

_By: Hikari_

If I leave will you look for me? If I die will you stay with me?

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

Roxas sat in his bed looking out the large window of the mansion. **(1)**

He sighed with boredom and fell back it was silent apart form the snores coming from Axel. It was 3 in the morning and Diz was no where in sight of the mansion since the group of racers arrived.

Roxas closed his eyes but then heard his cell phone next to him.

"Hello?"

"_How's my favorite Son?" _The blond rolled his eyes.

"Perfect father…"

"_And the targets…?" _Xemnas asked.

"I haven't been able to get the chance, Father." Roxas admitted, since Axel took him every where or he just couldn't risk to been seen. A few minutes of silence in the other line soon stopped.

"_Is that so? I knew I should've sent Riku and Sora with you it turns out you can't anything by yourself!" _Roxas gritted his teeth in anger and sat back up on the bed.

"Father I…"

"_Enough, I will send them as soon as I can- just to teach you what a real Sumiyoshi-Kai __can do!" _Xemnas hung up leaving Roxas in silence. The blond boy hung up and threw the cell phone to his side; he got up and walked out the door. Roxas walked down the hall and onto the stairs, he went straight for the door but then a small gasp stopped him.

The by turned around and saw Hikari pulling a rather large bag to the stairs.

"Hikari…? Where are you going?" He raised suspicion about what she was doing.

"Oh, Roxas-kun!" she let go to the bag and stood in front of it. The poor girl she was surprised and both scared. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I asked you first." He turned his whole body to her. "And that bag?"

Hikari looked behind her and noticed Luxord's face against the thin layer of the bag. "Throwing some trash away, I found it in my room" she laughed. "And you?" Roxas blinked, who enough answer he might say.

"I-I was going to get some fresh air, but want me to help?" She walked to the girl.

"No!" Hikari yelled in anger making him flinch.

"I mean no thanks… I-I'm fine really, you go." She giggled and pulled the bag again towards what looked to be Laxeaus room.

"Hi-Hikari the trash cans are outside!" Roxas called but she didn't say anything. "Okay…night…" He said softly as he walked out the door.

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"That's preposterous!" Diz said harshly. "Luxord was sent wit the money to Las Vegas like we promised… Why wouldn't he be there then?" He raised an eye brow at the people around him.

"Well I'm sorry Yamaguchi-Gumi, but business is business." A man smirked.

"We had a deal; you bastards left our territory in Las Vegas if we paid you what we had planned!"Diz yelled.

"You should've thought of that before you lied…"

"Sephiroth enough," A man said. "So what's it going to be Yamaguchi-gumi, your territory? Or your lives..?" Diz glared.

"Give us more time to find him…" With that Diz left the room. "Sir, are you okay?" Xaldin asked as he and Xigbar stood up form the couch where they sat.

"We got a job to do…" Diz said as they walked out the small building in Tokyo.

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"…Ahh! Axel you bitch!" Larxene yelled as her brother did a cannon ball on the pool sending water onto her Marquis de Sade book.

Roxas swam across the pool and looked around the place he saw Zexion cooking in a grill, Demyx resting in a small raft like chair inside the pool. Did that guy did anything but sleep? Malurxia tending some flowers, and little Hikari, just sat in the bench across the garden which was under a large Cherry Tree. She seemed to be thinking…

"Hey Roxas…!" The blond turned around only to get a large splash from Axel. "What are you looking at man?" The red head asked.

"Why isn't your sister with us?" The blond asked as he coughed.

"…Hikari? Oh, she's afraid of swimming or water to be more precise. **(2)**" Malurxia said as he smiled at his roses.

"Really…?"

"She's been afraid of it since little, heck she's even afraid of rain." Zexion added. "…And where the hell is Laxeaus, I can't turn this thing on!" The blue haired whined.

"Let me try!" Axel jumped out of the pool as Roxas got out and walked towards the girl.

"_NO…!"_ He heard the others behind him cry out and then he heard an explosion.

"…Hikari?" She looked up.

"Hello, Roxas-kun." Hikari smiled but then blushed. Who wouldn't? Having a guy only wearing swimming shorts and who's dripping wet in front of you isn't that excuse enough to blush?

Roxas laughed a bit and then took a seat next to her. "Why are you here all alone?"

"Father isn't home so…"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I was thinking that's all." Hikari sighed as she leaned back. "About?" He asked.

"I won't say... I bet you have some things you rather not tell right?" Roxas nodded. They stayed quite for a couple of minutes.

"Roxas-kun, do you have a mom?" That was random.

"Uhh no- I'm adopted I never met my mom or dad…" He admitted. "But I did have some one as close as family.

"…Really, who…?" She asked happily.

"Her name was Hikari… She must be my age now- We lived together in the streets of a town in the Yamaguchi prefecture." Roxas smiled at the thought of her.

"How did she look like?"

"She was rally pretty for only being 8; she had green eyes and long blond hair… One night when I was adopted I wanted her to come with me, she was gone when I went to look for her."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be it wasn't you who lost her for ever." Roxas said sadly but with a hint of anger. Hikari looked down but then looked up.

"I bet she's looking for you!" Hikari beamed and got up in front of the boy.

Roxas chuckled. "Maybe…"

"What do you mean maybe?! If you miss her that much why not leave this place and look for her?! Why not be free?" She pouted.

"I should be telling you that… You spend more time in your room than outside," Hikari's face fell into sadness.

"I did something bad- Father doesn't want it to happen again… But I know he's wrong about that…" Roxas raised a brow. "What was the thing you did badly?"

"Mother hurt me... And I hurt her even more… **(3)**" She smiled slightly with an evil smile.

"How did she hurt you?" Hikari laughed with her evil smile and looked at Roxas dead in the eye.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" She said in a dark tone before she walked away.

Roxas blinked at her as she walked to the mansion.

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"Heh, he doesn't know what's in store for him…" Sephiroth looked at the man as the door closed.

"What do you mean, Xemnas?"

"Let's just say, I have the 'hook ups'" Xemnas got up from his chair and laughed as he dialed a number.

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"Hello?" Roxas asked as he dried his hair with a towel.

_"Roxas, I want you to do something for me…"_ Xemnas, again…

"What is it Father?"

_"Kill one of the body guards… Soon…"_ With that, the man hung up leaving Roxas to roll his eyes and throw the towel to his bed.

The blond walked to his dresser and took out a small box.

"Son of a bitch, first he tells me he'll send those two and now he wants me to kill some one at random… Who understands this fucker?" Roxas growled and loaded up his Jericho 941 semi-automatic pistol **(4)**

He grabbed a black jacket and walked out the room in only his black pants and the jacket on not even bothering on buttoning it up. He hid the gun in the back of his pants and under the jacket and walked to the living room.

Roxas looked around to see no one, maybe they where still in the pool… or something…

"…Roxas?" He looked back to see Demyx looking at him. "What in the world are you doing here?" The blond teen looked at Demyx like if he was stupid or something.

"What?"

"Father wants everyone in the library, didn't you hear him scream?"

"…I was taking a shower…?" Demyx smirked at him before he pulled Roxas by the arm. "Come on!"

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"5 million dollars cash…!" Diz drank whisky and nodded. God he was pissed.

"What in the world where you thinking when you were giving Luxord that kind of money? Especially by sending him off into Casino Land!" Larxene screamed.

"I don't eve think we'll be able to get that kind of amount even if we wanted to!" Axel added. "Not if we made Larxene a prostitute and sold her at 10,000 per hour…" He snickered.

"Axle enough…" Malurxia said as he leaned on a wall.

"We don't have enough to pay such a price, especially with our bank account." Zexion made a point.

Demyx opened the door and walked inside pulling Roxas with him. "What if we rob a bank, that'll work?" Axel said out of the blue.

"Sure, let's go rob a bank to pay off some stupid debt or what ever it is. That'll get us bailed for sure." Larxene said sarcastically.

"Hey I was just saying!"

"Will all of you shut up!?" Diz yelled and slammed his glass of whisky on the desk. "The bastards of the Sumiyoshi-kai ask for that amount, and I don't want to go ask the leader for such money…" He said.

"What we'll do is very simple…"

"Move to another prefecture?" Zexion asked.

"Rob a bank?" Axel mumbled.

"Kill the leader of the Sumiyoshi?" Larxene and Malurxia smirked.

"Zexion how fast can you hack and download their bank accounts?" Diz asked out of the blue.

"Are you insane?!" Everyone yelled. "This isn't Oceans' Thirteen **(5)** here!" Roxas winced at the whole thing.

"And no offense, but don't you think they'll wait for you to do that anyway?!" Demyx added. "Ahh shut up mullet head." Larxene rolled her eyes. "Possibly they're here somewhere!" Roxas gulped.

"I say we rob a bank and get this over with…" Axel still kept his belief.

"…And what…? Even if we rob every single bank in all of Tokyo, we wouldn't be able to make half of such amount!"

Hikari sighed as she sat on a chair looking to her family.

"Can we just calm down?" Roxas laughed nervously.

"Sure you're not the one with an entire clan of an enemy family after you!" Diz huffed.

"I say we just kill the bitch and end this- I mean it's easier and better than the money shit." Larxene yelled as she crossed her arms.

"I say we move prefectures!" Zexion whined.

"Ahh for the love of-! Will you shut your damn mouth?"

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

_**(Day 5 after arrival…)**_

Roxas walked down the hall, and noticed the youngest girl walking inside Laxeaus room. "Hika…" She closed the door. "Ri…?"

"What's with that girl, first she's sweet and then a maniac with evil smile…" He walked and walked until he reached the bench under the three.

"I know!" He smirked.

"She has a dog…!" He laughed in triumph. "Heh, like I haven't done that before…" He laughed and looked at her room window.

* * *

**Wow, Roxas is a bit naïve isn't he? Lol well there ya go people! Hope you like it, since I pretty much such at graphic and other type of scenes.**

**(1) **I forgot to say its like the same mansion in Twighlight Town

**(2) **I am afraid of water deeper than ankle deep… I only go to pools because my mom makes me…

**(3) **Oh, what could've happened heck it's so obvious isn't it?

**(4) **How do I know such things? Wikipedia people, Wikipedia… lol

**(5)** I just love that movie it's hilarious


	5. Split

…**彼女が叫んだ時****: When She Cried…**

_By: Hikari_

If I leave will you look for me? If I die will you stay with me?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Split…**

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

It has been almost a month since he arrived, and tonight was then night Roxas was going to commit murder. After all, the whole 'I'll send Sora and Riku' thing was just a damn tease…

"…Xaldin?" The blond walked up to the older man who looked at him from the book he was reading.

"What is it boy?" The man asked.

"Mind taking me to town, I have to buy something for Axel's hangover… Damn bastard is drunk and fainted in the middle of our Mortal Combat game **(1)**…" Roxas glared at the door.

"Fine, after all you haven't gone out of this place." Xaldin sighed out and dropped the book on the arm chair where he was sitting. "Thanks." Roxas smirked as the older man walked out the room before him.

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

Hikari sat on the bed where Roxas used to be next to her. She looked at her brother snore and wince a bit.

"Nii-san…" She shook his leg only to make the red head turn his back on her. Hikari pouted as she looked at the paused game.

"Nii-san… you think Roxas is nice?" She deiced to talk to him, even if he had a very heavy sleep. And she took one snore as yes, and a snore with a small choke as a no.

"He's nice to me," She smiled and lay back on the bed. "And cute too…" Axel's loud snore made her think he was teasing her. "But father doesn't want me to have any kind of relationship with anyone unless it's with you or the family or any other clan for that matter…" Hikari sighed out.

"_**Why follow his orders?" **_Hikari looked sad for the moment when she heard the voice in her head.

"_**Look what that has caused you… Your mother treating you like shit, Luxord's sudden urges, and Laxeaus' lies…" **_

The girl sat up and looked at her hands. She laughed softy at the memories of those people.

"_**And you won't follow your own feelings because of some old man!?He wants to break you apart, Hikari… And if you let him, he'll then hurt you even worse…" **_

The voice was teasing, and mocking at the same time. The girl looked back at her brother and then smirked.

"Then what..." She asked the voice. "Kill everyone else?" Hikari laughed.

"_**If that's what you want? After all, you're nothing without me…" **_

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"So… Xaldin how's business?" Roxas tired to get a conversation going.

"Why you ask me such stupid question?" The man huffed as he turned down the speed in the curvy road down the hills.

"Well, you spend a lot of time with Diz, I'm sure you know a lot of very good details…" The blond said happily.

"Look kid, everything's top secret… If you want to know those things you might want to woo one of the girls, you'll get on Diz's good side if you do..." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sounds like Diz is looking for a replacement…right?" Oh what juicy details where those. Roxas thought in sarcasm.

"Like I said, top secrete, kiddo." Another curve down the hills and Roxas was ready for the shot, literally.

"I bet someday the Sumiyoshi will come after him and said replacement right?"

"Maybe…" Xaldin answered with a yawn.

"And I bet I'll have tons of fun helping killing them" Roxas smirked.

"What…" Before he could look at the blond, a shot was heard and almost half of Xaldin's brains where plastered in the driver window. "…Piece of cake!" Roxas admitted but not long before he noticed the car was going straight for the canyon next to the road. **(2)**

"Shit!" He opened the passenger door and jumped out. He saw the car fall out of the road and heard an explosion.

"Hehe...!" Roxas laughed. "AHAHAHA!" he fell back laughing at his new accomplishment. He rubbed his eyes form the tears of the sudden laugh and got up the floor dusting his suit. **(3) **And cleaned his face from the blood and small bits of tissue.

He looked around in mid laugh and then sighed in sadness. "I need a fucking ride…"

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

Xigbar yawned as Diz grumbled and mumbled. "First Luxord, now Laxeaus and his stupid vacation…" The older man yelled.

"What kind of workmen do I have in this place?!" Xigbar shrugged. "And where in the world is Siax?!** (4)**"

"For all we know Sir… Luxord could be wasting the money we gave him." Diz agreed with a nod. "And Laxeaus just plainly quitted, after all, we made him wear a pink apron everyday."

"True… Where's your brother?" Diz asked as he paced around the library.

"Who knows…?"

"…Great, just great…!"

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"And that's the whole story behind Mr. Sealy!" Demyx hugged his stuffed animal close.

"You won him in a 'heated' game of rock paper scissors when you where 13?" Zexion smacked his hand on his face. "To a two year old…!"

"It was a very smart two year old boy…" Demyx pointed out.

"I can't believe we're related." The two brothers walked down the stairs of their home and noticed Roxas closing the door.

"Hey Roxas…!" Demyx waved.

"What's with the kool-aid?" Zexion pointed at the blonde's red stained white shirt collar. Roxas looked down and laughed as he looked around the place.

"I slipped on a banana. And my kool-aid went flying through the air in a flip motion. And it a haste to save the tasty juice it stained my shirt and it fell into the pool…" Zexion raised his eye brow to the kid and shook his head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Demyx followed his brother as Roxas ran up the stairs; he opened the door of his room and slammed it shut.

"Hello, Roxas-kun." Hikari smiled sweetly and Axel made a loud snoring noise. "Hello…" Roxas sighed as he sat on the bed in between the siblings.

"Are you okay?" The blond nodded and fell back on the bed.

"Peachy, I'm just peachy!" Roxas smiled at the girl making her look away because of her blush.

There was a long silence between the two and that's not counting Axel's snores.

Hikari got up from the bed and straighten her suit as she sighed out. "Well, see ya later, Roxas-kun…!" She smiled at Roxas and pulled Axel from his legs and out the door.

"Bye..." The blond waved as the door closed.

Roxas smirked at the thought and looked at the door.

"_Look kid, everything's top secret… If you want to know those things you might want to woo one of the girls, you'll get on Diz's good side if you do..."_

"Thank you, Xaldin…" Roxas got up and walked to his bathroom to make himself presentable for Diz.

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"…How about the LionHeart clan…?" Larxene said as she wrote something in a clipboard.

"After Axel dumped Squall's daughter, they want nothing to do with us." Malurxia said.

"And the Oceane clan…?"

"Freaking French bastards they're only I the Yakuza because of their money, plus I own them some cash…" Malurxia hissed. **(5)**

Larxene huffed as she tossed the clipboard to the side of the couch. "Well we're screwed. Those are all clans in the family, what now?" She got up and looked at her father.

"Pray?" Malurxia snorted.

"Very funny, Malurxia…" Diz said. "We might just give in…"

"…What? No way in hell dad!" Larxene cried out. "And loose the family's trust? They'll be after us if we leave!"

"She has a point." Malurxia sighed out.

"Then I guess it's worth the risk." Diz laughed. The siblings looked at each other.

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"Dinner is ready…" Everyone looked from where they where in the living room. "What?"

"Siax, you where in the kitchen all this time..?" Diz said from his glass of wine.

"No sir, I was in town getting something- I came back the night after…"

"Then…?"

"Well…" Siax glared as Axel "I was knocked out cold sir…" Axel snickered before he got a nudge form Zexion who pointed to Diz.

"What!?" he red head whined. "Coming in through the back door at 4 in the morning is suspicious to me!" He pointed at the man who just twitched in anger. "Plus, we might never know if he has rabies."

Siax growled. "Axel stop it, thank you Siax you may go now."

The man bowed and walked away; letting every one see the big bump on his head.

"What in the world did you hit him with?! That's the size of a grapefruit!" Larxene asked.

"With a fish…!" Axel laughed.

Cricket chirps where heard for around 3 minutes before-

"Well then, shall we get going?" Diz coughed as he got up. "Larxene, you first dear…" One by one the clan left the pyro alone as he laughed stupidly.

"Aww come on guys! You know it's funny… Uhh Guys!" Axel ran after them.

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"…Demyx no seals on the table please..." The blond nodded and placed his stuffed animal on his legs.

Everyone was quite for a while and Roxas looked around. "And your daughter isn't she going to eat?"

"Siax just took her a tray- Damn, Roxas didn't you see him leave?" Axel sighed out with a smile. "Doubt it; he's to busy worrying about Hikari." Malurxia whispered oh not so quietly.

"Ha-ha, good one!" Axel laughed.

"At least he has a girlfriend..!" Larxene said as she took a bite of her sushi. "HEY!" the two brothers pouted.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" Diz laughed at his children. "Roxas is going out with my little girl?"

"N-no…I wanted to just-…" Roxas looked down to his plate and poked some food with his chop sticks. "Well actually I wanted to…"

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

"Here's your dinner, Miss." Siax placed the tray on the floor in front of the door of Hikari's room and took his leave. The door opened slowly and the tray was picked up and then the door was slammed close.

"_**What's wrong? Not hungry?" **_The voice laughed.

"Not when you're around…" Hikari snorted.

"…_**You insolent girl, is this how you treat me? After all I've done for you?!" **_

"Done what? Kill… I could do that myself thank you for the worry…" Hikari placed the tray in her desk and looked out the window.

"_**Remember, I am you…"**_

"A cheap rip-off of me- Now leave me alone!" She yelled and placed her hands onto her head. The girl fell to her knees and cried slowly…

**X--X--X--X--X--X**

Everyone gagged at the dinner table.

"WHAT!?" the siblings yelled all at once. Diz blinked at Roxas who smiled.

"Well… that's one thing I can't say no to…" His children looked at Diz as if he were crazy. "After all, I do feel more comfortable with another member of some other clan than with these children; why have you said such thing?"

"Well, spending more time with somebody will help Hikari open more to the world, after all she's stuck in the mansion for the past what? Year or two…"

Diz nodded in agreement.

"And since I have spent in total with her only hours maybe less, I wondered if I could help her and this clan in many ways than one… Of course it's your decision Diz."

"And by asking permission to marry a 14 year old girl in less than a year is a good way to help!?" Malurxia roared.

"…Malurxia be quite! he might help us after all… I've heard you come from a wealthy family, right _Yamamoto_?" **(6)**

Roxas nodded.

"Dad… What are you going with this?!" Larxene hissed, but Diz didn't listen.

"I agree to your terms Roxas, I'll move your room next to Hikari's so you two can spend more 'time' with each other." Diz answered sternly as he cheered to the blond sitting in the other side of the long table.

Everyone gasped and looked at the two.

"This is going to be hell…" Axel mumbled.

* * *

**Okay… god, at first I didn't have ideas for this chapter but when my mom made me watch a 'chick-flick' with her it just popped into my mind lol hope you all enjoyed after all, I'm very random…**

**(1)Cool game of it's time and maybe all time!**

**(2)The Mansions is in the hills/mountain or where ever you think of it being.**

**(3)I gave them uniform since I'm very lazy with details- so it's a black suit with a white under shirt, now just imagine the cast in them in any way you like **

**(4)I had totally forgotten about him, so let's make him a butler**

**(5)I have nothing against French people! In fact I'm ¼ descendant of the French!!**

**(6)Roxas real last name is Nomura, but to keep his 'mission' secrete he changed it for the time being (XD)**


End file.
